wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Algalon the Observer
Algalon the Observer is a hard mode-only encounter in Ulduar, released in patch 3.1. Algalon was sent by the titans after Watcher Loken's death activated a planetary fail-safe protection, indicating possible distress on Azeroth.Achivum Console's explainations about Algalon Algalon's task is to analyze any systemic corruption on the planet. If deemed beyond saving, the Titans will "re-originate" the planet to cleanse it of corruption, killing all currently living organisms in the process. He can only be accessed if least one member of a raid has obtained the or in Heroic mode. Players have a one hour window to defeat him per lockout period, starting upon first initiation of the encounter. Blizzard has sardonically referred to him as "Algalon the Raid Destroyer." Gaining entry to the Celestial Planetarium #Completing or enables one Archivum Data Disc to drop. (It is not party loot.) #The from the disc directs the player to the Archivum, located beyond the Assembly of Iron. #After listening to the Archivum Console speak, offers , asking the player to locate the Celestial Planetarium and return to Prospector Loren. Completion enables four quests to obtain the watchers' sigils, which may be performed in any order: #* - Complete . #* - Complete . #* - Complete . #* - Complete . #Completing all four quests enables the quest . Returning to the Archivum Console rewards . 25-man abilities * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=64596 Cosmic Smash] - Calls an abyssal boulder from the sky, dealing 46250 to 53750 Fire damage. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=65108 Black Hole Explosion] - 15675 to 17325 Shadow damage inflicted to enemies. Instant * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=64592 Quantum Strike] - Strikes at an enemy, inflicting 23750 to 26250 Physical damage. 5yd range. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=64412 Phase Punch] - Massive blow that inflicts 8788 to 10212 damage and slowly fades the target to another plane of existence. 5 yd range. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=64584 Big Bang] - Inflicts 107250 to 112750 Physical damage to nearby enemies. 8 sec cast, 3 sec cooldown. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=64487 Ascend to the Heavens] - Inflicts 655500 to 724500 Arcane damage to enemies. 2 sec cast. 10-man abilities * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=62311 Cosmic Smash] - Calls an abyssal boulder from the sky, dealing 35613 to 41387 Fire damage. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=64122 Black Hole Explosion] - 14725 to 16275 Shadow damage inflicted to enemies. Instant * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=64395 Quantum Strike] - Strikes at an enemy, inflicting 15675 to 17325 Physical damage. 5 yd range. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=64412 Phase Punch] - Massive blow that inflicts 8788 to 10212 damage and slowly fades the target to another plane of existence. 5 yd range. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=64443 Big Bang] - Inflicts 76313 to 88687 Physical damage to nearby enemies. 8 sec cast, 3 sec cooldown. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=64487 Ascend to the Heavens] - Inflicts 655500 to 724500 Arcane damage to enemies. Strategy The way this encounter has to go is, you require a lot of raid heals preferably 5 (five) Restoration Druids and 2 Holy Paladins. The Paladins are for the MT. Get all caster dps or a majority of casters for this fight. It is vital to keep all rolling HoTs on the MT at all times at 35% Algalon has a mini enrage, it helps to have a Shaman at this fight. In this mini enrage, you straight burn and focus all heals on the MT. If the MT goes down, it is vital that you wipe it and try again due to the time limit. Quotes Spawn: * Trans-location complete. Commencing planetary analysis of Azeroth. * Stand back, mortals. I am not here to fight you. * It is in the universe's best interest to re-originate this planet should my analysis find systemic corruption. Do not interfere. Aggro: * Your actions are illogical. All possible results for this encounter have been calculated. The Pantheon will receive the Observer's message regardless of outcome. Black Hole: * Beware! Space: * See your world through my eyes: A universe so vast as to be immeasurable - incomprehensible even to your greatest minds. Special: * Witness the fury of cosmos! * Behold the tools of creation! Spawn add: * The stars come to my aid. Killing a player: * Loss of life, unavoidable. * I do what I must. Berzerker: * You are... out of time. Despawn: * Analysis complete. There is partial corruption in the planet's life-support systems as well as complete corruption in most of the planet's defense mechanisms. * Begin uplink: Return Code: 'Omega.' Planetary re-origination requested. * Farewell, mortals. Your bravery is admirable, for such flawed creatures. Sound scripts /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\AlgalonTheObserver\\UR_Algalon_Summon01.wav") Translocation complete. Commencing planetary analysis of Azeroth. /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\AlgalonTheObserver\\UR_Algalon_Summon02.wav") Stand back mortals. I am not here to fight you. /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\AlgalonTheObserver\\UR_Algalon_Summon03.wav") It is in the universe's best interest to re-originate this planet, should my analysis find systemic corruption. Do not interfere. /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\AlgalonTheObserver\\UR_Algalon_Aggro01.wav") Your actions are illogical. All possible results for this encounter have been calculated. The pantheon will receive the observer's message regardless outcome. /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\AlgalonTheObserver\\UR_Algalon_Berzerk01.wav") You are... out of time. /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\AlgalonTheObserver\\UR_Algalon_BHole01.wav") Beware! /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\AlgalonTheObserver\\UR_Algalon_Slay01.wav") Loss of life unavoidable. /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\AlgalonTheObserver\\UR_Algalon_Slay02.wav") I do what I must. /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\AlgalonTheObserver\\UR_Algalon_Space01.wav") See your world through my eyes. A universe so vast as to be immeasurable. Incomprehensible even to your greatest minds. /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\AlgalonTheObserver\\UR_Algalon_Special01.wav") Witness the fury of cosmos! /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\AlgalonTheObserver\\UR_Algalon_Special02.wav") Behold the tools of creation! /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\AlgalonTheObserver\\UR_Algalon_Adds01.wav") The stars come to my aid. /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\AlgalonTheObserver\\UR_Algalon_Timer01.wav") Analysis complete. There is partial corruption in the planets life support systems as well as complete corruption in most of the planets defense mechanisms. /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\AlgalonTheObserver\\UR_Algalon_Timer02.wav") Begin up link… Replay code: Omega… Planetary re-origination requested. /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\AlgalonTheObserver\\UR_Algalon_Timer03.wav") Farewell mortals. Your bravery is admirable for such flawed creatures. Drops Related achievements * * * * Hard mode achievements * (since he is only available as a hard mode) * (since he is only available as a hard mode) Realm First Achievement * Videos NrXYwYCYOX8 Inspiration The name Algalon is a combination of Algol, a three-star system known as, and personified in the "Demon Star," mentioned in H.P. Lovecraft's "Beyond the Wall of Sleep;" and Eidolon, which is an Astral Double. References External links Category:Ulduar mobs Category:Bosses